


Istalri

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Riders [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragon Rider - AU, Dragons, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, I know it's underage, Kid Tony, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Protective Steve, Romance, Tony Needs a Hug, Vulnerable Tony, Yes it's probably not going to be any good, Yes this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.<br/>This is an Inheritance Cycle/Avengers Crossover. I don't think it's ever been done before and I guess it's a first. Yay. Howard Stark is a good guy and is still alive since Dragon Riders are pretty much immortal. No, none of the characters from the Inheritance Cycle will make an appearance.<br/>Steve is a soldier who fought in the Second Riders War and fell into the ice near the end after stopping HYDRA from destroying the North Temple. His Dragon continued without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is just to help the readers keep up with the intense dynamic of the Inheritance Cycle. Check it every time I update this story because it could change.

**BONDED PAIRS**

**Tony Stark, a fourteen year old boy, is paired with a black Dragoness named Ember Firescale. Ember is the fastest Dragon in recorded history. Her scales appear black, but in some lights they shine red and gold, and appear like embers in a fire. Her left eye is gold and her right eye is red. She breaths red, gold and black flames, her claws, horns and back spikes are dark silver, she wears a black and gold saddle. Tony Stark was given the sword _Istalri_ at twelve when he graduated the Riders Academy. The pair has been accepted as Agents of SHIELD.**

**Clint Barton, a twenty-eight year old man, is paired with a deep purple Dragon named Fletcher. Fletcher has purple eyes and he breathes purple flames. He wears a black saddle. Clint Barton was given the sword _Oro_ at twenty-one when he graduated the Riders Academy. The pair has been accepted as Agents of SHIELD.**

**Natasha Romanov, a twenty-six year old woman, is paired with a dark silver Dragoness named Thalia Starclaw. Thalia is said to be the most beautiful Dragon in over a century. Her scales glitter like stars and her eyes, wing membrane, claws, back spikes and horns are golden. She wears a white saddle. Natasha Romanov was given the sword _Rauthr_ at eighteen when she graduated the Riders Academy. The Pair has been accepted as Agents of SHIELD.**

**Bruce Banner, a thirty-four year old man, is paired with a green Dragon named Cable. Cable is an incredibly angry and volatile Dragon and is the largest Dragon for his age in existence. His scales are brilliant green, his eyes, horns, underbelly, wing membrane, claws and back spikes are royal purple. He wears a black saddle. Bruce Banner was given the sword _Mor’ranr_ at sixteen when he graduated the Rider Academy. The Pair have been accepted as Agents of SHIELD.**

**Steve Rogers, a twenty-three year old man, is paired with a blue Dragon named Calemvir. Calemvir is a large and powerful Dragon and is the one of few Dragons to have three different colored scales. He has red eyes, red and white back spikes, white claws, red underbelly, and red wing membrane with slashes of white. He breathes red, white and blue flames and wears a black saddle. Steve Rogers was given the sword _Ilumëo_ at eighteen. Steve Rogers also wields a shield. The Pair have been accepted as Agents of SHIELD.**

[How Dragons look (Roughly) One](http://mehbrzd.deviantart.com/art/Saphira-The-Dragon-351260982)


	2. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this is how the Riders meet their Dragons, fly with them for the first time, and receive their swords.

 

Bonding with Ember had been the best day of Tony’s young life.

No one never really forgets _that_ day, when your entire world is turned upside down and you become part of a whole, become responsible for a precious life that is joined to yours for the rest of time.

Tony Stark had been nine years old when eggs at the North Temple.

He’d been excited on the trip to the temple, flying with his Dad and Raphael, his Dad’s huge iron grey Dragon, but the moment he saw the North Temple, with its floating towers, dragons of every size and color weaving effortlessly through the air, the nervousness set in.

The fear of not being chosen by one of the eggs.

His heart was pounding in his chest, so loud he was sure that the eggs could hear it, his palms were clammy, his throat was dry and his mouth felt thick.

He didn't know how he’d be able to tell if an egg had chosen him, none of the Elders could tell him.

 _Each Bonding is different_ , they said.

Rows upon rows of Eggs, eggs of every color Tony could think of filled the Vault, but none felt… _right_.

He couldn't remember why he was drawn to that particular egg, but he was, at the very back of the Vault, resting on a satin pillow on a golden pedestal sat a smooth black stone, swirled with red and gold, like fire.

He could hear his heartbeat, feel the blood pumping through his veins, _this one_ , he knew instinctively.

He put his hand on the cool surface of the egg and it grew hot under his hand, so hot he yanked his hand back seconds later, and the egg began to rock violently, and with a sharp, high pitched _crack_ , it exploded, spraying black shards in every direction.

In the egg’s place on the pillow sat Ember, so small at the time, she was long and slender, black scales glittering red and gold in the lantern light, burning, like an ember.

Her head was triangular, dark silver horns just blunt nubs, a row of spikes trailed down her back, a gap at the space at the base of her neck, the tip of her tail was shaped like an arrow, her wings, several times longer than her body, were draped down the sides of the pedestal, the membrane was dark silver, like her horns, underbelly, claws and back spikes, but glittered red and gold, like her scales.

Her eyes were large and bright, the left burning red, the right a brilliant sunny gold, and they watched Tony like a snake’s.

Tony swallowed and held out his hand, like the Elders told him to if an Egg chose him.

Ember regarded his palm with her head cocked to the side, and Tony feared that Ember would leave, wouldn't complete the bond.

And then Ember pressed her head against Tony’s palm, and icy pain shot up his arm and through his body.

He lost consciousness just as a word echoed through his mind in a soft, female voice.

_Ember_

* * *

 

 

Bonding with Fletcher hadn't been what he wanted at the time, Clint had never wanted to be a Dragon Rider, never wanted the responsibility of being a Rider, but the Riders came for you when you turned nine, it had been that way since the Rise of the Riders.

Barney, his brother, had been brought before the eggs three years ago and he’d been rejected. Barney had turned bitter after that, he cursed the Riders and told Clint constantly that if Clint was smart, he’d wring his Dragon’s neck if he was chosen.

Clint had been prepared to, he’d wanted to, he didn't want to leave his family, didn't want to be his brother’s enemy.

But then the egg shattered and Clint saw his Dragon for the first time.

Fletcher had been larger than most Dragon Hatchlings, thicker in places, but still lean, fast and powerful. His scales glittered deep purple, giving off an almost eerie glow. His horns, back spikes, claws, wing membrane and underbelly were lighter purple that the armored scales of Fletcher’s hide, and his eyes were darker.

Clint could have sworn Fletcher smirked then, his serrated tipped tail flicking back and forth behind him warningly, and Clint held out his hand.

 _I’ll kill him after the bond,_ he thought.

But when Fletcher pressed his head to Clint’s palm, and the pain shot up Clint’s arm and through his body, when the bond formed and Clint and Fletcher’s mind became linked, Clint couldn't feel any hatred towards Fletcher, couldn't fathom _why_ he would want to harm the Hatchling.

All he could feel was unconditional love for the Dragon, and all he felt from Fletcher was the same.

* * *

 

Natasha had met Thalia at the East Temple. The rest is classified.

* * *

 

Bruce had been excited and nervous when he was presented to the eggs at the North Temple, the green and purple hatchling had regarded Bruce with interest, purple eyes glinting dangerously.

Bruce had never seen a Dragon Hatchling so large before, or so… _angry_.

Regardless, he held out his hand to form the bond.

It was too late for the Elders to stop it when Cable’s head pressed against his palm.

* * *

 

Small, sickly and weak, Steve Rogers wasn't Dragon Rider material, unlike Bucky, who’s Dragoness, a beautiful lilac colored female named Eva, was healthy and strong, just like Bucky.

Of course they were accepted into the Army, you’d have to be stupid not to let them enlist.

Steve, on the other hand, wasn't hopeful when the Elders closed the doors of the Vault behind him. The North Temple was cold this time of year, even in the Vault.

Steve shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his tiny form.

He wandered around the Vault, thinking about how Bucky might have felt when he was in here, only hours ago.

He couldn't say _why_ he stopped in front of that particular egg, but he knew that this one was his.

He touched it, pulling his hand back almost instantly as it rocked violently and exploded.

The Hatchling was tiny, not lean and graceful like Eva, _stunted_ , Steve thought. Whoever decided this Dragon was Steve’s had a twisted sense of humour.

He was deep blue, with red back spikes and horns, white claws and red underbelly, which was slashed with white scales, his eyes were big and red, and his wing membrane was red, slashed white.

In the center of his forehead was a cluster of white scales in the shape of a star.

Steve smiled at the Dragon and held out his hand.

Calemvir completed the bond, and Steve collapsed.

* * *

 

Flying had always _fascinated_ Tony. From the moment he first saw Raphael take flight over Malibu, huge grey wings flapping powerfully, his huge form moving with such grace and speed through the air, he wanted to fly.

The day his Master told him that Ember was large enough to carry him had been one of the best days of Tony’s life.

Master Yinsen helped him fit the saddle to Ember’s back, at the base of her neck where there was a large gap between her back spikes. He showed Tony how the straps looped around Ember’s neck and chest to hold it in place, how to position them so that they wouldn’t injure Ember if she bent or twisted suddenly while wearing the saddle.

Lastly, he showed Tony how to sit in the saddle so he didn’t hurt himself when Ember rolled or dived suddenly.

 _Are you ready?_ Ember asked as Tony secured himself in the saddle. _I don’t want to hurt you._

 _I’m ready,_ Tony assured her, _I’ve never been more ready in my life, Ember._

Ember nodded and Tony felt Ember’s muscles go taut beneath him, the papery rasp of her wings spreading met his ears and he closed his eyes.

The explosion of power had been incredible, and the speed that Ember went from leaping into the air and soaring into the sky made Tony dizzy for a moment.

Ember’s wings flapped wildly for a few moments as she climbed, jostling Tony with every beat.

And then they were battered by a sudden wind and Ember spun for a moment.

 _EMBER!_ Tony screamed, both mentally and vocally. _We’re gonna crash! We’re gonna crash! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

 _Just a little higher,_ Ember replied, her voice calmer than Tony thought it should be.

But she was right, they climbed higher and the wind calmed down and gave the Dragoness an opportunity to level out and soar.

Tony opened his eyes and gasped.

 _It’s so beautiful…_ he murmured.

 _It is,_ Ember agreed with amusement and adoration pouring across their bond. _So, how do you like flying, Anthony?_

She banked left to avoid one of the many floating islands that dot the sky over the oceans, the movement was graceful and beautiful, _I do. I want to fly with you every day, Ember._

_And you will, Anthony._

* * *

Clint had taken to flying with Fletcher like a duck to water, both Dragon and Rider in perfect sync as they circled the North Temple.

It had been when they went to see Clint’s family that problems arose.

“Leave,” Barney spat at Clint, an iron sword pointed at Fletcher.

The Dragon hissed at Barney, _you’ll put the blade down, infant, if you know your place._ He spat.

 _Fletch, it’s alright,_ Clint placed a hand on Fletcher’s shoulder and sent reassurance over the bond, Fletcher’s wings stopped quivering and he hid his bared fangs.

“Leave,” Barney spat again, “I don’t want a Rider near my family.”

“They’re my family to, Barney!” Clint cried.

“They stopped being your family the moment you bonded with that overgrown lizard.” Barney snarled.

Clint’s face fell and he swallowed.

 _Let’s go, Fletcher,_ He said as he climbed into the saddle.

Fletcher sent love and safety and assurance over their bond. _I won’t leave you, Little Bird._ He promised.

 _I know you won’t, Fletch._

* * *

 

It’s classified.

* * *

 

 

Cable had been wild from the moment he hatched, he fought with other hatchlings and argued with his teachers.

The only one he would listen to was Bruce, and even then the frail Rider was in over his head.

When it came time for them to take their first flight together, Bruce had held tight and thought today would be the day Cable finally killed him.

Cable didn’t talk much and he never gave any indication to Bruce before he leapt into the sky and flew.

 _Cable like flying,_ Cable said as they circled the North Temple, Cable’s wing beat gentle and soothing. _Cable love flying with Bruce._

Bruce felt warm then, warmer than he’d ever felt, and realised Cable was sending love and happiness and pure joy across their bond. _I love flying with you too, Cable._ Bruce had never felt so cherished in his life than he did at that moment, and he knew Cable had never felt like this before either. 

* * *

 

 

Steve had never flown with Calemvir before the serum; Calemvir’s growth was too stunted for even Steve to fit on the Dragon’s back.

Bucky and Eva had left for the war and that’s when Steve met Dr Erskine.

Peggy and her Dragoness, a rose pink coloured Dragoness named Liza, had been a moment Steve and Calemvir would remember for the rest of their lives. When she punched Hodge and Liza and snapped at Hodge’s brown Dragon’s neck, Steve had felt amusement pouring off of Calemvir as he held back a laugh.

“My Dragon, Hugo,” Erskine told him the night before the procedure, “died when I escaped Germany, Schmidt and his Dragon, a terrible red creature called Tolbert, came after us. I watched the creature, deformed from the unfinished Serum, break Hugo’s neck.”

Steve held onto his bond with Calemvir, “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“It is in the past, and Hugo would have thought you both were the best choice for this experiment.” Erskine smiled, “now, get some sleep, you both have procedure tomorrow.”

They’d arrived at the lab and met Howard and his Dragon, Raphael.

They locked both Calemvir and Steve in separate chambers and Steve panicked when his bond was cut off.

“Calm down, Steven,” Erskine said, “it’s the chambers, it will be easier on both of you if you can’t feel the other during the procedure.”

Steve swallowed and agreed.

It had been painful and he’d heard Calemvir scream in agony over his own screams.

But the pain had been worth it.

He himself had grown by nearly a foot and a half, but that was nothing compared to Calemvir’s transformation.

His short neck had grown longer and thicker, his teeth now sharper and as long as knives, his back spikes were longer now, too. His chest was no longer bloated; it was now broad and muscular. His scales _glowed_ , no longer crusted with pus and discharge from the sores that had always been under them.

His wings had changed the most though, the membrane was no longer filled with holes and the bones no longer bent and fragile, they were strong and beautiful.

Steve had almost cried when Calemvir opened his now impressive maw and breathed red, white and blue flames.

 _It worked,_ Calemvir’s voice had changed, too, from a raspy squeak to a deep baritone growl.

“How do you feel?” Peggy asked, just as Liza asked Calemvir the same question.

“Taller,” Steve and Calemvir answered at the same time.

Both of them had smiled.

And then Erskine was shot dead and the newly transformed Dragon and Rider went after the pair who killed him. They’d already fitted a saddle to Calemvir and Steve climbed in without a thought.

He hadn’t been prepared for the speed though, Calemvir was amazingly fast, each wing beat worth three of the other Dragon’s.

And then Calemvir caught the Dragon and bit into its neck, separating the Dragon’s head from its body and the Rider spat out the words, “Hail Hydra,” and died.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of this chapter, I just need to do updates on my computer. Will be posted fully probably by the end of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Istalri - Flame  
> Oro - Arrow  
> Rauthr - Misfortune  
> Mor'ranr - Peace  
> Illumëo - Truth


End file.
